Restoration of Broken Paths
by Chameleon777
Summary: After "What You Leave Behind." Time has passed, the past and present collide, and a once decimated planet, after years of desolation, is set to be restored to an inhabitable civilization, but is everyone in agreement with that happening?


Chapter One

Quark sighed and placed another two glasses, full of plain water, in front of the newlyweds, who were so deep in conversation that they failed to notice anything going on around them.

"I mean, come on, Julian," Ezri Dax-Bashir said, taking a sip of water and setting the glass back on the counter. "We've been married for a few weeks now and we can't put off the discussion of having children for much longer. I'm not entirely ready to have one, but we should at least discuss the idea."

Julian sighed, "You know I want a child, Ezri, I really do," he said. "I just want to wait until after things settle down. I mean, there is a new crew member arriving today and I have to go through the routine physical and psychological examinations and then I have to…."

Cutting him off in mid-sentence, Ezri leaned in and kissed Julian fully on the lips, which quickly turned into an affectionate lip lock. Within seconds, they were making out in front of a repulsed Quark.

"Ahem," a familiar voice spoke. "I know you two are still newlyweds, but you should save the affection for the privacy of your quarters."

Embarrassed about being caught, Julian and Ezri broke apart and saw that Kasidy Sisko, who had remained on the station since the disappearance of her husband following the conclusion of the war, had just come into Quark's accompanied by Lieutenant Nog, who looked tired.

"Kasidy, how are you doing?" Julian asked.

Kasidy sighed wearily, "Some days are better than others," she admitted, taking a seat next to Ezri at the bar. "Sometimes I am sad that Ben disappeared, but, thanks to the memories he left behind, I'm able to keep going."

Ezri smiled, "So, where are Jake and Mina?" she asked, wanting to steer the conversation. "From what I've heard, they are becoming quite the young prodigies."

Kasidy, who was grateful for the change of topic, returned Ezri's smile, "Yes, they are both doing very well," she said. "Jake just established an office of the Freedom Gazette on Bajor and Mina is working very hard in her correspondence studies. Professor O'Brien is hopeful that she can attain the rank of ensign by the end of the month if she keeps doing as well as she is currently doing in her work."

Ezri continued to smile. As she watched Kasidy order a drink, Ezri was impressed that things had progressed well for the Sisko family since the unexpected disappearance of the station's former captain, Benjamin Sisko.

Instead of leaving the station with her unborn child, Kasidy remained to help Jake, who was like a son to her, excel in his journalism career. Time had passed and Kasidy had eventually given birth to a baby girl, who she named Benjamina, after her father, as a loving tribute to his memory.

Now, years later, Deep Space Nine had evolved. Things had changed, for the better.

Kasidy had raised Mina with the help of Jake for a few years, until Mina could walk and talk. Then with the approval of Colonel Kira, who was in charge of the station, she had begun another school on Deep Space Nine, which Mina, along with other children of families who had relocated to the station following the destruction of Cardassia, attended in their early years.

For many, Deep Space Nine was a place of refuge. Nevertheless, the station was a place of growth and it had grown during the years. The Sisko children were prime examples of the positive growth.

After attending the station's school for a few years, Mina found herself yearning for more educational opportunities and she also yearned to become involved in Starfleet.

With the help of Colonel Kira and her mother, Mina had gotten in touch with Starfleet Academy on Earth and had been directed to Miles O'Brien, who was an esteemed professor there. In turn, Professor O'Brien had been instructing Mina on the ways of Starfleet and was constantly impressed with the young girl's determination and academic excellence.

Jake, on the other hand, found success in his detailed coverage of the war and its aftermath. He had quickly found a market for his information among the survivors of the war, who, in turn, had allowed him to cover the slow restoration of Cardassia, which, even after many years, had been slow to commence.

Taking advantage of the need for post-war news, Jake had assisted a group of peaceful Bajorans in expanding the newspaper, of which main office was located on the Promenade.

"Where is Colonel Kira at?" Ezri asked, noticing the sudden faraway look in Kasidy's eyes. "She usually joins us for a drink and a chat in the mornings."

Grateful for the subject change, Kasidy again smiled, "I heard someone came aboard the station earlier this morning and is going to be a part of the station crew," she explained, gazing at the doctor. "I think Colonel Kira is talking with him in her office."

Dr. Bashir nodded and the conversation continued from that point onward.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, Lieutenant Commander, it seems your files are in order," Colonel Kira said, as she rose from her seat to look at the young, but very weathered looking man standing before her in a red Starfleet uniform.

Lieutenant Commander Donny James, who was only 26, but looked older, gazed at the Colonel through his emerald green eyes and sighing, he brushed his dark, messy hair away from his eyes and placed his hands behind his back, waiting for orders so he could have something to focus on.

Despite what had happened in the past, today he was meeting with Colonel Kira about the position of Chief Engineer, as he had not desired a Command or Medical post, despite his high qualifications.

"Colonel, may I ask a question?" Lieutenant Commander James asked, suddenly feeling wary.

Colonel Kira nodded, "I have a feeling I already know what you are going to ask, but go ahead," she said.

Lieutenant Commander James sighed, "Is Starfleet sending someone to debrief me now that I am physically able to perform Starfleet duties and handle stressful situations?" he asked, knowing what the answer would be, as there was no avoiding it any longer.

"Yes, Starfleet is sending someone to discuss that situation with you in the near future," the Colonel admitted. "An investigation may be built based on your knowledge and the evidence already recovered."

Frustrated, Lieutenant Commander James slammed his fist on the desk, "Why can't Starfleet just get off my case and let me get on with my life?" he said, rather upset.

Nerys sighed, "When I first came here, as a displaced Bajoran Major, I thought the same thing and merely tolerated my situation for the sake of everyone else," she confessed, smiling at him. "Now, I couldn't imagine my life without the people or work on this station."

Donny remained silent, so Nerys, sensing his discomfort, spoke again, "In a couple of days, we'll have a meeting concerning the rebuilding of Cardassian civilization, as we have been commissioned by the Federation to help with that," she said. "For now, let me direct you to your quarters."

Kira stood and walked around the desk and to the door. She waited.

Relieved for the distraction from his own thoughts, Lieutenant Commander James stood and followed the Colonel from the office.

Hopefully, Donny thought, as they walked through the station, things would be better this time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the door closed, Donny gazed around his quarters. It was small, but adequate, living space.

Quickly taking off his jacket, leaving the rank pips on the collar and the combadge on the pocket area, Donny placed the jacket on a chair and, walking over to his bed, he climbed into the bed and pulled the covers up to his neck.

It was only morning, but, after a restless night spent on a Runabout travelling here, plagued by images and memories of the past, plus the stress of meeting new people, he was exhausted and needed rest.

"Computer, turn off the lights," Donny said, resting his head on the pillow.

As the lights dimmed away, Donny closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

Hopefully the fears of past and present colliding and creating chaos would not come to pass.


End file.
